Bookends
by angel-kisses1
Summary: All about tieing lose ends, makeing new ones, and real life. "Life is all about coping. You think you've got it under control" She looked at him with piercing eyes, "Then life deals another thrust and your back to scrambling"
1. 1 Running away

Ok I'm soo sorry for all my fans of what I consider to be a bad fic but hey its not for me to decide.  
  
This is my new beginning to my fic hope you like this one just as much as the other  
  
Oh yeah, thoughts are under lined and italised (no idea how that's spelt or if its even a word) and *stared* *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
Hermione screamed at her father. She looked at his face for just a moment before dashing upstairs to his rants behind her(think WHOLE lot of swearing and name calling). She pulled out the dagger that she had bought last year, when the fighting started , and ran her finger along the ultra sharp blade. She admired the gorgeous design on the dagger as the blood began to form on her finger. A lion and a snake either side of a strange-yet- beautiful creast. She had always loved snakes and lizards and her favourite magical creature was by far a dragon. Suddenly she burst into tears as she remembered Hogwarts and everyone. *If only they could see me now* she suddenly saw Draco Malfoys face in front of her laughing and smirking. For some reason this picture gave her strength. *Yeah laugh now why you can Malfoy, its likely the last laugh you'll have because of me.* With that she chucked all of her belongings into a case and jumped out the window. She stuck out her right arm. Soon the knight bus came into view  
  
"Where do you want to go?" asked Stan (remember Book 2?)  
  
*Anywhere but here* thought Hermione but she said " umm. can you take me to Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
Hermione settled down on the bus and had a look at her arms. They were starting to go black, blue and an ugly purple. *They're going to be bad.* She thought and grabbed her make-up case. She covered up where she knew the bruising was going to come up and when she was done, she thought she had done a pretty good job.  
  
She then looked out the window and let her mind wander. Soon it was filled with images of her dad beating her while she cowered. She remembered every time that he beat her and now she re-lived them. She could almost feel the pain inflicted upon her. Finally she got to the most resent one: the one that happened only 30 mins ago  
  
It rolled around in her head. How he flew off at her just because, well she didn't know why. How he pinned her against the wall and beat her over and over until finally the magic side of her wouldn't let her be beat any more. She looked at him and her eyes flashed. No longer were they warm chocolate( ive looked and I cant find what color they are but I think they brown) brown that they normally were. They had gone almost jet black expressing her anger. Her dad was chucked across the room and as soon as she was free she had uttered those words  
  
"I hate you"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok I hope you all like it  
  
Oh and I was thinking of doing the next chap in Dracos perspective tell me what you think  
  
And ive discovered that if you threaten people it seems to work better than if you ask nicely so if you don't review ill send my attack ninja cats after you.  
  
*be patient my prettys* (evil cackle) 


	2. 2 Oh my god i just got shunted!

Ok here's the second chap But the third won't be up till I get 7 reviews. I'm not asking for much, its not like I'm asking for a hundred or anything. So please review  
  
I have previously stated that I hate this story but that's not true or I wouldn't be writing it. I was seriously stressed when I started it so it didn't meet any of the standards I wanted it to. But reading it know its not so bad but it is a Draco/Hermione but i'm going to try not to get them too out of character. But that's going to be hard so any help is appreciated but no flames cuz they are mean (. (Also I normally write humor but this story has a real life edge to it)  
  
Also it's got spoilers for the 5th book in it so don't read if you don't want to know who dies and such.  
  
Now after all the probably unnecessary babble on with chapter 2. *Acts like stage guy and holds hand up as she walks off stage*  
  
Oh and, Andunie, your always welcome to beta this any time you like (but then you know that) *~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2 Oh my god I just got shunted!  
  
Suddenly the bus can to an abrupt stop.  
  
"All those for Diagon ally here's your stop," Blared over the loud speakers  
  
Hermione was jolted out of her painful memories ad stood up, grabbing her bags. She walked blindly down the aisle (makes me think of a wedding :P) and out the door.  
  
She quickly assessed where she was and set out for the Leaky Cauldron. As she walked she wondered what she was going to do next summer. She wasn't going back to there again.  
  
Most people when they say they hate someone they don't mean it. Like when Harry says how much he hates Malfoy. He had no idea how it was to hate someone with all their being and ever fiber of their body. Even this didn't come close to how Hermione felt towards her dad.  
  
To put it mildly her summer was atrocious.  
  
But she wasn't going to dwell on that. It was too fresh. The wounds needed time to heel a little before she could re-open them.  
  
She arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and asked for a single room. The response was that there was only one single room but that it was adjoined to another (A/n ok think of a door you walk through and there's a door on the left and right and one ahead that's the bathroom. The rooms on the left and right are the bedrooms). She replied that it was fine and took the key. She walked into her room and unpacked. She went for a walk around Diagon. She had already finished her homework despite her problems, so she had a look at all the shops.  
  
She went to the menagerie so as to get another pet because Crookshanks ran away and Hermione couldn't blame him. She could have found him during the summer but she figured he was somewhere better than she was and she actually resented him but she was happy for him too. She knew she'd see him again. She had a strange feeling he went to Sirius' old home.  
  
But she still wanted an owl so she was looking through the shelves of animals when she saw the perfect bird. It was Caramel brown with a white star on its forehead. She rushed over and grabbed its cage before anyone else could. She took it to the counter and paid for it and as she was walking out of the shop with her new purchase she saw Harry and Ron walking towards her.  
  
She called out to them and they looked over at her strangely as to say who the hell are you but then their faces lit up as they walked closer. Hermione looked relieved but then they walked right past her as if they hadn't even seen her.  
  
She turned around and realized that just that had happened. They had seen their girlfriends, Lavender and Ginny and where now in the process of getting hugs and walking away talking excitedly.  
  
*Oh my god, I just got shunted big time* she thought  
  
She couldn't believe it. Her best friends of 7 years had just walked past her like she was dirt and treated her likewise.  
  
"Well, well, well. Has the mudblood lost her friends?" drawled a cold voice  
  
*Great. Perfect way to end this perfect day. * She thought sarcastically  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy"  
  
"Ooooh feisty"  
  
She wheeled around on him. " My day cannot get any worse so you can say and do what you want it will have no effect whatsoever. So take your best shot"  
  
Draco looked at her, his face trained to be emotionless but still Hermione could still read it. His eyes gave it away. He was shocked.  
  
"Nothing more? Good I'll be going now" and she walked away with Butterscotch (What she named her owl) She went to Gringotts and got out so more of her money because Butterscotch had cost quite the pretty penny.  
  
She went and bought her schoolbooks and some new robes. She also treated herself to some new dress robes one of red that brought out the highlights in her hair and a royal blue one. She also bought the most recent copy of Hogwarts; A History. It revised its self so when the book was updated her copy was also updated so it would always be new. (A/n I borrowed that idea from someone else and I don't remember who so im sorry I didn't ask if I could use your idea. Please don't hurt me * cringes *)  
  
She then went to visit the Wealsey Twins at their joke shop. She walked in and saw her 'Friends' behind the counter talking to Fred and George. When she walked in, the Twins looked up and Fred said, "Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, How can I help you?"  
  
*Even they don't remember me. I don't look that different. I mean all I did was get my ears' pierced a few more times and my nose as well as a cool hair cut (think Malcolm in the middle Reese's girlfriend). Oh and I dyed it but it doesn't look that different* she thought miserably  
  
"I'd like two Skiving Snackboxes(can't remember the name of those getting- out-of-class boxes. You know the ones that make you throw up and get nose bleeds and such. Its all good I looked it up) and one Deflagration Deluxe  
  
She bought a few other things like a diary that instead of encouraging homework and such, it told you to put it off and have some fun. She also got a few things that cheered her up (my imagination has gone bye, bye so I can think of anything. I'll let you do it).  
  
While she did that George was looking at her strangely. As she got to the door with her things, He asked, "You look extremely familiar. Do we know you?"  
  
She turned around and gave her best Well you only have yourself to blame look that she usually only uses one Harry and Ron when they get detention. What she didn't know was that her eyes had gone a bright green color suggesting that she was extremely and irreversibly pissed off. She looked directly at Harry and company  
  
And said  
  
"No we've never met"  
  
Harry looked at her with wide eyes as he realized who she was but then Ginny distracted him and when he looked back she was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think I forgot t o say at the beginning that sentences marked with * and in italics are thoughts  
  
Ok hope you enjoyed that chap its rather long. Hope you don't expect too much from me from now on  
  
Peace  
  
*~*Angel Kisses*~*  
  
A/n oh and the most inspirational people are the bike riders in the tour de France at the moment. Not the ones who are expected to win, the ones who make up the rest of the team. The amount of dedication and commitment they put in is, wow, amazing. Watch them sometime. 


	3. wacked out

Hi guys!  
  
I know its been ages since I've written a chapter, you don't need to tell me. I mostly just read Fanfic anyways (my writing skills aren't quite as good as some of the people I've seen) so I apologize for being slack to those of you's out there that have actually read my fic.  
  
Shameless pug time: I also have a shared account with my bestest buddy in the whole world under the alias' of Nimloth and Andunie. We have a series of fics revolving around us being transported into a fantasy realm and the havoc we create once there. These are extremely funny and are NOT MARY SUES. I cannot express that point enough. We hate Mary Sues. We personally wish we could find the person who wrote the first Mary Sue and permanently maim her/him.  
  
This brings me to our other set of fics, which is called the Mary Sue hunters. I think this is self-explanatory, so I won't bore you by telling you about them. I will say however they are really good.  
  
I will also give mention to my favorite fics on FF.net, at the end of each chap, if I believe they are deserving of a mention. So I don't just promote my own fics.  
  
Enough babble. On to the chapter!  
  
Hermione saw the recognition in Harry's eyes but turned away quickly to leave the store, before he could say anything. She didn't want to hear his sorry excuse of an excuse.  
  
'Stupid egotistical prats' she though angrily  
  
Hermione continued 'cussing the boys, inventing a few interesting and colorful combinations that she made note of to write down for future use as she marched back towards the Leaky Cauldron in a huff.  
  
What she failed to notice in her anger, was the perfectly clear blue sky had clouded over with fierce black thunder clouds, creating a spectacular light show behind her, with strangely, no rain.  
  
Only two pairs of blue eyes, one twinkling with unexplained knowledge, the other, cold and calculating even noticed the aggravated teenager, such was the extent of the storm following.  
  
Hermione marched through the passage, back into the Leaky Cauldron, barely registering the "hello" given to her by Tom, as she stormed past, barging through a couple blocking the stairs mumbling an apology as she ascended and strided over to her bed and sat cross-legged upon it with her arms crossed protectively and pouted, as the wall received a very heated glare.  
  
Butterscotch sensing as most animals do, when their master is upset, hooted softly in a comforting manner, in the hopes of appeasing the troubled girl.  
  
"I know, Butter, being angry won't solve anything and swearing at the boys won't change anything except maybe make me feel a little better."  
  
Only a laughter filled hoot came as a response.  
  
"Oh, don't you laugh at me. I know I'm ridiculous. I don't need you to tell me."  
  
Hermione got up and let Butterscotch out of her cage, and the bird stretched her wings, excited to be given the exercise. Hermione smile absently and stroked the soft caramel feathers.  
  
"You're the only true friend I have Butter, but that's alright because its better than some people have." She said, sighing think about what Harry will say when she next saw him, and wondering if he will have clued Ron in on her identity.  
  
Butter flew onto Miones shoulder and nipped her ear, a gesture of affection from the bird, and soared out the window in search of a juicy, plump rat for a snack (or so Hermione assumed).  
  
"Don't get into trouble!" she, the ever cautious, called out the window after the owl.  
  
As she lay on her bed, Hermione discovered that her mind would not sit still. It was extremely antsy. Though flew through her brain like they were on a roller coaster, leaving her feeling akin to having spent the past hour in a washing machine. She needed to meditate and fast.  
  
Sitting Indian style on the floor, she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing  
  
In, Out, In...  
  
As her breathing moved into a slow pattern, muddled thoughts and past memories flood though her in an all encompassing mess of past, present, future, fantasy and logic.  
  
In...  
  
A bushy hair girl who couldn't be more than 10 years of age, dashed through the living room, carrying a letter, shouting at the top of her voice "I'm a witch, I'm a witch!"  
  
Out...  
  
Endless piles of books and stacks of parchment, each quivering with untold facts and undiscovered information written upon them; sighted for the first time.  
  
In...  
  
A terrified, sorrow-filled, scream pierced the air, quickly cut off by mumbled words and a green light filled the room, leaving only the red glow of the speaker's eyes as variation to the deadly green.  
  
Out...  
  
Shock poured though twin pools of Emerald green as he realized his mistake and who's standing in front of him.  
  
In...  
  
A small platinum-headed boy quietly plays with his toys, in front of a crackling cherry fire, while his mother and father look on smiling: the perfect picture of serenity and love.  
  
Out...  
  
'This is new' Hermione thought 'I've never been able to think in a ...a ... vision before'  
  
She slowly spun around in a circle looking at her surroundings.  
  
'Desolate. Dark, perfectly da...wait! Over there! A pulse. Very faint though. Seems to be purple, and a distance away.'  
  
In...  
  
Cheering and shouts as the hero's of Gryffindor are passed around above the ground, while happy tears silently fall at the sight of the glorious cup.  
  
Out...  
  
'Back in the room again. The light seems stronger this time. Must be getting closer to it.'  
  
In...  
  
Blood splattered everywhere as her head whipped to the side, hair flying, as her father took another swing at her broken face.  
  
Out..  
  
'The room again, hmm a common occurrence, apparently, to think of this place. Anyways, the light is stronger still, now its purple with a white center. Eerie really'  
  
In...  
  
The tinkling of breaking glass as a wine glass crashes down onto a waxed wooden floor; a river pouring from the mouth, stretching out across the expansion of planks.  
  
Out...  
  
'It appears to be something incased in...glass? Something red, resting on a black Romantic pedestal, oozing with evil goodness.'  
  
In...  
  
The 'perfect' picture flashes, before cracking down the middle, and darkening like someone has turned the contrast down. The family member are not longer smiling rather, laying sprawled across the furniture and floor, mutilated with large blood splatterings across the walls and a 'halo' surrounding the boy  
  
Out...  
  
'It's a rose, a blood red rose complete with knarly thorns. Its frozen, traped eternally in ice, maybe in significance of something. A timeless love perhaps? Or a forbidden one? It seems...evil but still comforting, like the aura its giving off is familiar'  
  
She was struck with the impulse to touch the rose, reach in and let its waves wash over her. She reached her hand forwards to touch the frozen masterpiece. 'Nearly there, it feels warm, friendly even.' Apprehension filled her as her fingers drew closer and closer to the...  
  
Hermione woke up from her trance. It didn't take long for her to discover what had shattered the peace of her meditation.  
  
Directly in front of her, not two feet away, its golden eyes staring Hermione down, was a 4 foot, black and red snake.  
  
Well that's if for now  
  
My ship for this chap is Sometimes When We Touch by kyra4 I love this story. It's a Draco/Hermione and is fairly cliché but very well written.  
  
All for now R/r all that good stuff  
  
Oh and flamers are welcome. A good flame can do more than praising someone. Be warned though I sometimes fight back  
  
Angel Kisses 


End file.
